1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade with an illuminating device for providing outdoor illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sunshade shields people from sunlight and is thus widely used in outdoor cafes and rest areas as well as on beaches. An illuminating device is attached to a sunshade for illumination purposes, and an external power source is required. Typically, one or more bulbs are attached to the sunshade and connected to an indoor socket or a generator. However, use of the generator is troublesome. Further, the external power source is not available everywhere. The present invention is intended to provide a sunshade with an illuminating device to meet this end.